


It's a Wonderful G X Life.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh GX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: In This Story, Jaden and His Twin Sister Tara Yuki, and the others are all grown up with lives of their own, Tara and Zane are Married and Have Two Children of their own, Jaden and Alexis is also married with a young daughter of their own, you'll know the children's names and ages in the story.





	It's a Wonderful G X Life.

Snow was falling down from the sky, covering all of Domino City in a Blanket of White, The Stars in the night sky was twinkling it's brightest light, the full moon was shining down on the city, At the Kaiba Dome there was some red hot action, It was a Duel Monster's Tournament, Duelists from all over the world was there, it was Jam Packed, Every Inch of the Dome was Full of Duel Monster Fans, Every Parking Lot was also Full too, In a Red Mini Van, Jaden Rhodes was sitting in the driver seat of the Red Mini Van, He was getting warm by the Mini-Van Heater, He was parked on the other side of the Kaiba Dome, until he saw a shadowed figure walking out of the Kaiba Dome, He knew that it was His Brother-In-Law Zane Truesdale, Jaden started the Red Mini-Van and started slowly drove out of the Parking Lot Stall, He started driving down the parking lot, until Zane stopped as the Red Mini Van stopped beside him, He got in the passenger seat of the Red Mini Van, and closed the door behind him, Jaden continued driving through the parking lot, and down the street, Every Store window had a Christmas Decor, Every Street Light had a Christmas Decor hanging on the side of the Street Light, While They were driving, Jaden noticed something was troubling Zane, Usually He would be boasting and Bragging about His Duels, but Not He was as Silent as a Church Mouse, Jaden decided to find out what's bothering him. 

"Zane, is something troubling You?", Jaden asked. 

"Well, I won the Duel Monsters Tournament", Zane answered. 

"Oh That's Wonderful, Tara is going to be so happy to hear about it", Jaden said as he stopped at a traffic light. 

"I hope so", Zane replied as Jaden continued driving as the Traffic Light turned Green. 

"Zane, is there something that you're not telling me?", Jaden asked. 

"Yes there is, I didn't make the top best duelist again", Zane answered. 

"Oh I see", Jaden said as he turned a corner to a Street and continued driving. 

"So, Don't Tell Tara about It, I don't want her to worry about Me", Zane replied. 

"Don't worry Zane, I won't tell her", Jaden said.

"Good, I just don't want her to know, We've been saving up as much money as we can get to pay for Celina's Heart Operation, you know that she has a weak heart, and it sometimes Beats vividly and sometimes doesn't beat at all, like last night", Zane replied as he started telling Jaden what had happened. 

(FLASHBACK: LAST NIGHT AT THE TRUESDALE HOME). 

Zane was sound asleep in his bed in the master bedroom of the house that was in the Normal part of Town, until He woke up to the sound of Tara screaming, The master Bedroom door burst open a bright light shined throughout the Bedroom, He heard Tara rushing into the bedroom. 

"Zane, Call The Paramedics Now, It's Celina, I went to Check on her, and She wasn't Breathing, I think Her Heart Stopped Again", Tara said in a Hysterical Voice. 

"All Right, All Right, I'll Call Them", Zane replied as he got up and put on his Robe and went to the phone to call the Paramedics. 

(END OF FLASHBACK).

"The Paramedics arrived and Took Celina to the Hospital, It was about 4:30 am", Zane said. 

"Whoa, i'll bet that was a close call", Jaden replied. 

"Yes it was", Zane said. 

"Well, Maybe Alexis and I could Help you out", Jaden said as he was driving toward two houses that was right next to each-other. 

"No, That's not Necessary, I'm sure we can Manage without any help", Zane replied. 

"Zane, I'm not asking you as a Brother-In-Law, I'm asking you as a Friend, Remember the old Saying, H F O, Help a friend Out?", Jaden asked as he pulled up on a driveway that was right in front of His house that he lived with his Wife Alexis and their 8-year-old Daughter named Alana. 

Zane didn't say nothing to Jaden, as he stopped the mini-van, and got out of the mini-van. 

"I'll Think about It, Jaden", Zane answered as he started walking toward his house that was beside Jaden and Alexis's House. 

"Oh, All Right, Oh and Zane, just Remember If You need anything, We're Right Next door", Jaden said as he started walking toward his house that was beside Zane and Tara's house. 

"OK", Zane replied as they continued walking to their respective houses. 

Zane walked on the front porch sidewalk, up the front porch steps, he walked across the front porch, he saw a light on in the living room of the house, He looked into the Living Room, he saw his wife Tara, she was a lot older, She had her brown hair up in a Ponytail, and was wearing under-wear, pants, shirt, socks, she was Decorating a Christmas Tree with Multi-Colored Lights, and She was being Assisted by their 10-year-old Brown Haired, Purple Eyed oldest Son named Seto Truesdale, he was wearing underwear, pants, shirt, socks, Zane could hear muffled Christmas Music Playing in the living room, He could also see their 6-year-old Brown Hair, Purple Eyed, youngest Daughter named Celina Truesdale, She was also wearing Under-wear, pants, shirt, socks, Furry-warm house-shoes on her feet, She was sitting on a couch and had Her Light Brown Teddy Bear with a Yellow ribbon around It's Neck, and was making it Dance on Her Lap, Zane saw Tara and Seto looking at her and Laughing while Putting the Christmas Ornaments On The Christmas Tree, Zane walked toward the front door, he opened the Storm Door, the front door, and walked through the doorway, and started taking off his coat and hanging it on the Coat Hanger in the Foyer Of the House. 

"Hi Honey", Tara said. 

"Hi Dad", Seto said. 

"Hi Daddy", Celina replied. 

"Hi", Zane said as he walked into the living room and sat down on the chair. 

"Look at Our Christmas Tree, Daddy, Isn't It Beautiful, I wanted to help too, but Mommy won't let me", Celina said as she pointed to the Christmas. 

"Well, You don't need to Strain yourself because of your weak heart", Tara replied as she put a Christmas Ornament on a Christmas Tree Branch. 

"We're going to get this done in time for the Christmas Party", Seto said. 

"What, A Christmas Party!!!!", Zane said in a snarled voice. 

"Zane, we have our Christmas Party Every Year", Tara replied. 

"And Mom is going to let us stay up late for it too", Seto said. 

"Oh I see, I'm going to get some Ice water", Zane replied as he got up from the chair and went into the kitchen, until Tara followed him. 

"Zane, what's Wrong, is something troubling you?", Tara asked. 

"Nothing's wrong, I've got a lot on my mind right now", Zane answered

"Oh, You could Tell Me what's Bothering You, We never keep secrets from each-other before", Tara said.

"I know, I just don't want to talk about it right now", Zane replied until Seto rushed into the kitchen. 

"Dad, there's some Christmas Carolers Singing Across The Street, Let's Go outside and Listen to Them Singing", Seto said in an excited voice. 

"Not Now, Seto, I'm not in the mood", Zane replied. 

"But Why Dad, You Love Hearing Christmas Carolers Singing?", Seto asked until Zane looked at him with rage in his eyes. 

"I SAID NOT NOW!!!!", Zane shouted in a snarled voice until he saw the look on his oldest son's Face.

Zane couldn't believe what he had done, He looked at Seto, he was still shocked, he looked at Celina, she was watching him from the kitchen doorway, she was still holding her light brown Teddy Bear with a Yellow Ribbon around it's neck, in her arm, He saw Tara, she was also stunned at what he had done. 

"Seto, why don't you and Celina go into the living room and watch a Christmas Movie on TV", Tara said. 

"All Right Mom", Seto replied as he left the kitchen and was holding Celina's hand as they walked to the living room. 

"I Didn't Mean to, I Didn't Mean to Yell", Zane said. 

"I know Zane, But you should be ashamed of yourself, raising your voice like that in front of the Children, When are you going to Learn to Grow Up, and Think about How Other People Feel for a Change", Tara replied in a snarled voice.


End file.
